


Worth It

by Kellygirl



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally-Ann reflects on her time with Hasil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Sally-Ann put on her pajamas and stuffed her dirty clothes in her hamper. Tomorrow was wash day. She needed a shower, but she was tired and a little sore, so a quick wash was all she felt like doing. Her sheets were cool as she lay down and thought about earlier. 

Hasil had taken her by surprise. First showing up and apologizing for standing her up and then by giving her the bear. She could tell he'd put a lot of work into making it. He'd spoken so softly to her and she wasn't used to the look in his eyes when he'd stared at her. 

It was like she was this amazing woman that he wanted to know every single thing about. Sometimes he looked like a sad puppy when she spoke to him but he listened and didn't dismiss her words. 

He'd even risked getting caught by the police to see her. The first kiss had been pure impulse, but then she'd invited him to her secret place and had gotten a thrill out of showing it to him.

Then Hasil had really surprised her by getting undressed like that. Like he'd known that that was what they were there for. She'd thought they'd do a little making out, but seeing him, so confindent and assured while he stood there in front of her unclothed, well, all her plans had gone out the window. She'd have felt embarassed doing something like that but he hadn't. He'd looked strong, fierce, and yes, a little wild.

Their second kiss was shorter but hotter and then he was helping her with her clothes and her legs were around his waist and then the mattress had been soft with old age and she'd laughed when he'd told her to stop squirming. 

Then, oh god, then he was sliding inside her, hard and bold and he'd felt so good. She'd been slick and hot and overwhelmed by how much she'd wanted this, wanted him. The sounds he'd made in her ear, the way she'd sounded. She never made noises like that, like every part of her body was being brought to life.

Sally-Ann sighed. She was embarrassed now with how she'd been so uninhibited with him. She grinned wide in the dark of her room and kicked her feet giddily against the comforter that covered her body. 

If not for the ache between her legs she'd think it was all some tired dream that she'd had in her warm but lonely bed. His body over hers, his scent of woods and grass, his mouth firm and perfect on hers and his hands soothing and arousing all at once. 

She'd watched him come, his face vulnerable and suprised. She'd scratched his back and called out his name when she'd done the same. Afterwards, his amazement and talk about them doing this outside had made her happy. 

She'd known before, but his words had her realizing how much of a dreamer he was, how he saw things, saw her. He wanted romance but romance as he knew it. Courting, not dating. She wondered if all his people were like him. Remembering how she'd seen them in the store she knew they were not. 

She'd hated leaving him so suddenly, but time had gotten away from her and she knew her brother would be suspicious and he had been. He wanted to protect and provide for her so badly, but she knew he felt helpless as the jobs in town dwindled and then disappeared almost all together.

Sally-Ann turned over onto her stomach and took a deep breath. She didn't regret what she and Hasil had done but she wasn't a dreamer and knew there wasn't making love under the trees in their future. All she wanted now was a little more time but for what, she wasn't sure.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I got up so quick with these two.


End file.
